Noon Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. In completing the well, a wide range of downhole equipment may be utilized. In some applications, an anchor is deployed against the rock formation or against product tubing to facilitate downhole operations. The anchor may comprise equipment designed to frictionally interact with the surface of the surrounding formation or tubing. Once the downhole operation is completed, the anchor is removed in a relatively costly and time-consuming procedure which can potentially subject the formation to damage.